


I choose you

by Hopestallion



Series: Exo inspired [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Killing, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader is a vampire, Reader-Insert, Vampire AU, Vampires, leaned on the originals, mentions of children's death, mentions of killing, mentions of young marriage, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a very old vampire who had run away from the whole vampire life, you were living a normal life amongst humans as a cardiologist. Wanting to stay under the radder, wan't as easy as you thought it would be, when you fell in love with Byun Baekhyun. Otherwise known as EXO's Baekhyun. That your past would eventually catch up on you and force you to reveal what you were to your unknowing boyfriend and his bandmates, also hadn't been part of your life-plan. Question was, would he stay after finding out what you were? Could he accept you?</p><p>Baekhyun/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	I choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer: None other than my own creation and the reader(or well what the reader does) belongs to me, I have no rights to EXO whatsoever and I really do treat them as characters from a book-/movie-/TV-Show in this One Shot. I have no idea how any of them would react if that were to happen, nor would I know if they're really say or do the things they do in here. It's pure fiction and only written, cause i felt like doing so and thought it'd be fun :D  
> English is also not my first language so, sorry for any grammatical or wording mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> xxx Lana

Your back hit the wall and you had to use your hand to push yourself out of the dent your body had created. Wiping the blood from the corner of your lips, you licked over your lips. It stung, where your saliva touched the split part of your lip, but you only acknowledged it with a small wince. “You will not harm him” your voice was almost a growl.

Anger was flooding your body and in a second you were right in front of her, yanking her arm forward and kicking her into the stomach, sending her into the wall behind her and opposite from you. She hit the wall, but caught herself as quickly as you had, returning to the fight with you, as your hands and legs dodged the fists and kicks from her.

”Look at you getting all feisty when it comes to your boyfriend, did the humans already weaken you that much?” her lips were bloody and formed into a cruel smile, as she yanked your hair forward and headbutted you. You stumbled back, almost loosing balance as behind you were a lot of broken furniture parts to stumble over. Blinking your eyes a few time, and tipping your head to the side form the pain, your healing abilities kicked right in and the pain was forgotten again.

The room had been a conference one once, long before the fight had started. Before your back had crashed into the wooden table, with a force that should have broken your spine. But only had broken the table in the middle. The chairs had crashed into walls or bodies, laying around hanging barely together at some point or another. There were broken glasses and a few frames on the ground, your boot clad feet, making crunching sounds as you stepped over the glass. For a second you wondered how things had gotten this bad, especially with twelve boys standing in the far corner of the room, unable to move but stare some of them scared, others unbelieving to the situation and admits of them all your boyfriend.

It had all started with a normal morning,, you were preparing breakfast for yourself and Baekhyun who was running late like he's been all week now. Always staying late at practice for their comeback, return late at night and sleep too long into the morning. You didn't mind much, if one considered your condition, time wasn't important to you, nor was his busy schedule. You were busy yourself, not in the same way he was as an idol. But working in the hospital as a cardiologist was just as tiring and time consuming.

His arms wrapped around your waist as he leaned against you, pulling you into his body and holding you. You could smell the scent of sleep around him, his unique scent as well, the sweat from last nights training. Traces of his desire and the hunger, not just for you but also for the food that was sizzling in the pan in front of you. Your nose didn't just pick up scents, like any other would, but also scents so faint no one would even be able to pick them up.

His heartbeat was steady and strong, pounding in his chest and pushing blood through his body. With the years of your life, it wasn't as big a temptation as everyone believed it to be for your kind. As movies and books made it out to be. Temptation could be overcome, could be controlled and learned to handle. Especially with your profession as a constant supply for your needs. “You should go shower, you reek of sweat” you told him, as his lips found their favorite spot. Right beneath your ear at the joint of jaw and neck. He hummed and closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering and brushing past your silky soft skin.

”How about you shower with me?” he was smirking wickedly against your skin, believing to be the smooth sweet-talker he seemed to be to others. You could see right through his words though, maybe it was what made him love you or you love him. He made you laugh with his ridiculous pick-up lines and endless romance. And you brought him back down to earth, when the album sales and the shouts of fans were taking him onto a hight. “With only twenty minutes you have, before you're late once again?” an arched eyebrow as an answer to his peppered kisses along your neck. He bit you playfully but it didn't change your stance to him, having to shower and change into clothes, before downing breakfast and be on his way to practice.

He never left without a kiss to your lips, his hand curled around the back of your head, feeling your soft strands of hair brush against his palm and fingers. Lips hungrily chasing your own, with a kiss. To remind you that he'd be back and would this time have enough energy to remind you, what lovable qualities he had. Closing the door behind his back and hearing for his car leaving the parking lot. You walked over to the breakfast table and cleaned it up. Popping a few grapes into your mouth, from the bowl of fruits. It was a myth that your kind didn't eat food. Why wouldn't you?

After all your heart was beating and your brain working, all other body functions just as well. Your diet was slightly different, but you had long learned to control it to a cup per day. Never taking too much, never drinking from the vein and especially cautious of anyone finding out what you were. Hunters were still a thing and the coven was still out to get you, you could not get him mixed up in this. Which meant you had to be very careful.

In hindsight being with someone of Baekhyun's status, hadn't been the smartest of your ideas, if even the most stupid one you had had in all the years you lived. And seven hundred and twenty-one were quite some. Though the perk was that he couldn't go public with a relationship, had to keep it quite. The memory of how he had tried to tell you softly and calmly, worried you might feel let down by his words, almost made you laugh. He had been quite surprised about your reaction, obviously not expecting you to fully support the choice and being relieved he wasn't going to parade you on a red carpet.

Once the kitchen was clean, you decided to have breakfast yourself. Which was located in the storage room of your loft. The pay from the hospital and your long years of life, had always treated you well with money and wealth. Baekhyun would never know, that you probably owned twenty-five times the amount his band had made in the last three or four years. But you were also not going to parade that in his face, he thought your parents were wealthy and your job was paying you good.

Maybe a little naive for a man of his age, but the better for you. He was in the phase where he loved you and was experimenting in finding out what both of you liked. Your hopes for this relationship had been nonexistent. As you had thought he'd bother with you a few days, maybe a few weeks tops. To have him wanting to stay with you for a few months, was quite confusing to you. Whatever he was currently seeing in you, it seemed to hold him to you. However you knew humans, you had lived among them for long enough. Even if you loved him, he would either grow bored with you, busy with work or something else would come in between and he would move on. He deserved to move on one day, have a family, with someone who was **alive**.

The thought itself stung, made your heart pull together painfully. However the daily reminder, was to make it easier for you, when the time for it would come. How could you have known that that day, was probably going to knock on your door much sooner than thought. With the thought of an unknown future for Baekhyun and the repetition of a hundred same years for you. You pushed aside the huge storage unit that was located on the right of the storage room. It looked heavy and would have been for a grown, well built and trained man, but for you it wasn't even as heavy as a box of feathers. Behind the storage unit was small key-pad on the wall, the correct number would open the door that was embedded into the wall. You did punch in the correct number, which was your birthdate and birth year before the door let out a small faint noise.

The click wouldn't even have registered to anyone's, but your keen hearing. Cold air was showing in steams, because of the actual normal room temperature of the storage. Your hand pulled the small door completely open to reveal something similar to a fridge. Blood bags were stored in there, together with a few glasses. You'd always drink from a glass, there was a certain level of class you would not step down from. Pulling out a blood bag and pouring a bit of it, into a scotch glass from the fridge. You put everything neatly back. Before closing the door again, a beep signaling that it was locked once again.

The glass in hand you pushed the storage unit in front of the key-pad locked fridge in the wall and walked out of the storage. Baekhyun wouldn't be back for a long while, which meant you didn't have to hide your small drink in hand. It was funny how he had decided he'd sleep at yours for the duration in which they practiced in the makeshift room. While the one at the SM-entertainment building was being renovated. He had told you it was closer to the makeshift practice-room. You however knew he enjoyed, falling asleep next to you and waking up to find you next to him. Or in close proximity.

You drank a sip from your cup and closed your eyes as the blood ran over your tongue, fell down your throat and left a satisfying feeling behind. It was a vice, to be the kind of the night. People associated you with eternal love, with crappy movies and even crappier books. People thought one could be immortal just like that, that it wasn't a bad thing. Others thought of you as abominations, something to be afraid of and despise. But what they all had in common, was the thought of your kind as fictional and mainly a Romanian invention to scare little children.

Once done with your drink and the loft clean to the last cushion of your sofa's decorative pillows, your phone signaled for you a message. It was unusual for Baekhyun to text you during his practice, it had happened once or twice. But it had always been questions about things, he was wondering where at the loft or if he had taken them with him. Because he couldn't find them. For him to write you, to bring by his wallet, which he had forgotten was strange. Because you knew you had seen it peeking out of his jean's back-pockets. That however wasn't the only thing that made you a little bit cautious of the text message. The wording was different too.

It was too hard trying to be Baekhyun, it was too overflowing with wording mistakes shortcuts and smileys. Which only lead to one thing, someone was using the phone of your boyfriend to get you to come to their entertainments building. And that person had your boyfriend's phone, which lead to the question where your boyfriend was and how the person had gotten his phone. Trying to play it off in your mind, as maybe a prank from the others of the beagle-line. Chen and Chanyeol known to be prank masters, might have been in the mood to tease their bandmate.

Not taking any chances however, because you also knew it could have very well been the coven you had ran from. You pulled a duffle bag from underneath your queen sized bed in your bedroom and checked it's content. It was a little dusty, but everything was as it had been left, fully loaded and ready for the use. You pulled out the crossbow, checking the arrows and the string wether they needed to be changed. Before slinging it at it's harness over your shoulder. Next was another bow, a simple one mostly used for hunting, also checking it for any damage or any deterioration you shouldered it as well. The quiver was filled with first class arrows, you had them make for you overseas. Perfect and still as sharp as the day they had been made, you put it aside. Next were two guns, not fond of guns, you usually didn't use them. But if it was the person you though it was, then it was only natural to be well prepared.

The guns were filled with wooden bullets, perfect if one meant to shoot someone in the heart and make the dead stay dead. Two guns, a crossbow, a bow and arrows with you, stuffed into your duffle bag. You left the loft and used your car to get to SM-Entertainment. You had been there twice with Baekhyun and the people knew you, which was why you were asked to get through the guarded gate. Apparently your boyfriend had told them you were coming, which made you frown the more. Maybe you were wrong, maybe things were alright. However once entering the garage you noticed nothing was alright, the people passing you had glassy eyes. Looked dazed, combined with your knowledge of your own kind, you were able to tell, they had been compelled.

Passing them with your duffle bug you entered the first floor which held the reception desk and other small rooms, you had never entered or even spared a glance to. You were hyper aware of the eyes on you and knew that at least six to seven vampires were watching you. Babies that couldn't conceal their presence, if compared to you. And as you had expected it, on the second floor once you left the elevator that had carried you from the first floor to the second. You were attacked. You didn't even need to use your duffle bag's content, to break the neck of the first one and rip the heart out of the second one.

They were newly made vampires, didn't know how to use their strength and speed to the fullest. Were attacking without any thought, relaying on their strength solely. Which was the advantage you had over them, you were trained in fighting, had lived hundreds of years longer than them and new exactly when to attack and pull back. The rest of four vampires were quick work and while it might have sounded to others cruel or heartless to kill them, it was pure self defense. They had been out to get your heart, you could tell with them trying to catch your chest and you off guard.

They were seven, which you noticed as you threw the last one, who'd tried to attempt a surprise attack from the ceiling, over your shoulder. His arm broke with the pull back and you pushed your hand into his back with little to no effort, holding onto his spine. “Now we wouldn't want to let your master wait now, would we?” you hissed as you pushed him forward, into the direction you could feel her presence in. His was trying to squirm, his voice pained and high pitched, you were tempted to rip his spinal cord out.

Kicking the door open, you were greeted with sight you had hoped to never see. Baekhyun was standing with his band members to the far right corner of the room. The eldest members of the band were standing in front of the younger ones, which you knew as a sign of protection. Humans were like that, protect the young and innocent. His eyes snapped to the door as you had kicked it open and landed on yours. Wide and filled with fear, how else could it be. When a vampire had pulled someone's heart out in front of you and was feeding carelessly on your manager.

You had liked the manager, he had been quite the nice man, hopefully she hadn't killed him yet. From what you could tell his heartbeat was slow, but not dead. Which couldn't be said from the other man on the ground, his heart only a few feet away from his body. You didn't know him, but he had probably been part of the conference, before she had come in. “Look what the cat dragged in...” she purred and dropped the manager carelessly, picking out a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her lips. Like he had been some turkey and she had just finished her thanksgiving dinner.

Anger about the tastelessness and the nerve she had to do that in front of your boyfriend, made you push your hand further up and through the vampire's body. Before you ripped his heart out, through his back. A smacking sound was to be heard in the room, with blood dripping down your hand to your elbow. You threw the heart to her feet, the vampire immediately turning ashen grey and dying to your feet. “What are you doing here?” you ignored how there were whimpering sounds from the boys. How someone said “She's one of them” it was a whisper, but of course vampire hearing would pick it up.

She tossed her head back in laughter and twirled her blonde curls around a finger. “Of course she is, one of the eldest. But sadly she thought it was much better to live, with our food than to eat it. Right?” turning her head from you to the boys, there was a gleam in her eyes you knew too good. Before she could even think of reaching one of them, you had her arm turned on her back and her pressed into the conference table. “You will not lay a hand on them...” your tone was deadly and cold. Baekhyun couldn't and wouldn't probably even recognize you. The duffle bag, was laying next to the dead vampire on the ground. Your attention derived from her, thanks to Sehun's small whimper, gave her the opportunity to turn the tides and slam you through the table.

From then on it had been a head on head fight with the two of you, using the room to your advantage. As you tried to keep her away from the boys and occupied with you. “Look at you! You were a goddess! And now you're protecting those... blood bags...”, “We were monsters Persephone! Nothing more than feeding and killing, using them to our hearts content. They are so much more than food...” you knew your words were landing on deaf ears. She was not going to listen to you, she never had.

”Maybe you need motivation...” Persephone was just a few years younger than you, but she had always been fast and her hands curling around Luhan's throat, was something you had tried to avoid ever since you were in the room with her. “Luhan!” the boys cried out, a few wanted to step forward, but Persephone was holding his neck and squeezing her hands shutting off his breathing. “No....” your eyes flashed a bloody red, the vampire inside of you was getting angrier by the second, you had created Persephone and you had loved her. As one of your sireline, how could you not? But she could not harm them, not the boys you had learned to like. The boys who had made you laugh, included you into their family because you were dating their best friend. Were like brothers to you now, your feelings for them and Baekhyun becoming even clearer with the threat posed to them.

The next movements were so fast, the boys didn't even see them coming. And frankly you didn't think you'd ever have it in you, but you had had to. Otherwise you wouldn't have held Persephone's dying body in your arms. You had taken the leg of a chair and thrown it precisely to take her attention from Luhan, dropping him to the ground to move out of the woods way. You took the chance of her moving into the right corner you had predicted and plunged your hand forward. She was too fast and too late to actually be able to dodge your hand, and with a sickening feeling in your stomach. You were holding her heart in your hand. “Are you really choosing them over us?”

Her question was making your heart constrict in pain, of course Persephone had been your family for hundreds of years. Before you had decided that you couldn't leave the blood life anymore. You had loved her deeply and dearly, before the vampire nature had changed her into the monster she had turned to be now. “I..... I can't let you harm them... no one can harm them...” tears were willing up in your eyes. Your face was splattered with vampire blood, your clothes drenched in it and now your hand was sickening deep inside of her body and ready to end her life. “He won't accept you... you'll be alone for the rest of your life...” her voice was barely above a whisper as you had to only pull her heart out to end it all. “Maybe.... but I.... I love him Persephone... more than I have ever loved anyone in all the years I lived... If it's to keep him safe... I can't risk anything like this happening again....”

The blonde used the last strength she had in her body to push herself away from you, with your tight grip on her heart and her vampire strength. Her heart was ripped away from it's attached veins and arteries, rips breaking in the process as you held her heart and her body fell to the ground with a thud. Blood was pooling on the ground, sloshing against your jeans and coloring your knees in the dark substance. Soaking into the black material of your jeans and only darkening the color.

Luhan was coughing to the side, rubbing his neck as Xiumin and Lay helped him to his feet. The other members were still tense, eyes on you and Persephone. Either expecting you to kill them next or for her to wake up and kill all of them. You couldn't fault them for that, after all they had seen not only one vampire but more than ten and a vampire fight. They had seen people get killed and drank from. You had to be rational about this. The bodies had to be disposed off, the room cleaned up and made sure of no one to say anything.

Getting up from the ground you turned to the boys, who were in high alert. All but one, which kind of surprised you. “I will compel the staff to not touch this room, I will dispose of the bodies and find a simple solution for this rooms mess.... I have to ask you, to not mention this to anyone. It's not because of me, but because of your own safety...”, “Why are you going to kill us, if we talk?” Sehun asked, somehow even when scared he could not shut his big mouth. But of course it was a simple question and justified with how easily you had killed all those vampires and then Persephone.

”She saved our lives... If she had wanted to kill us, she could have.... a lot of times already...” Lay spoke up and made you turn your head in surprise to him. He was sincere when he bowed to you, thanking you for saving their lives. Which made the other members eyeing him. “She saved Luhan and killed someone important to her, to protect us... I don't think she means us harm...” he made you wonder for that second if unicorns were to really exist. How could someone be so pure hearted? So unbelievably believing. “Can you explain to us the situation? Maybe we'd understand it better, if we knew what was going on?” Suho spoke this time and had Kris nodding to his right, the others slowly falling into step. Though Baekhyun wasn't looking at you, nor talking to you, but kept his eyes firmly on the ground.

You promised to explain everything to them, once you had cleaned up the mess that was the conference room. If anyone knew about vampires or the happenings, it could not only alert hunters but also other vampires who'd think of starting a fight or even use them as leverage against you. Handing Suho the key to your loft, you asked them to wait there for you, it would only take you minutes to clear out the mess and make sure no one would remember anything of the happenings.

Once you had burned the vampire bodies and made it look like a suicide for the man that had lost his heart in the conference room. You made sure the staff and workers of SM-Entertainment didn't remember a single thing of the happenings in the building. As well as those that had been compelled and broken free form the compulsion, due to Persephone's death. Returning to your loft, you did not expect them to actually have followed your wish. But entering the house and the living-room, you actually found them seated on your large sofa. Some of them that couldn't find a seat on the sofa, had taken place on the floor with cushions underneath them.

You told them you wanted to shower quickly, because it didn't feel well to talk while being sprayed with blood. Suho nodded to you, to confirm they weren't going anywhere, but wanted to understand the situation. You thought that it was uncommon for humans to want to know everything and actually not getting the torches out to burn you alive. However you were willing to talk to them, wanted Baekhyun to know everything, before he decided to never see you ever again.

Quick was the shower and the change into sweatpants and a T-shirt, your hair air drying and dripping onto your shirt. But you didn't care as you sat down. Enough space between you and them, so they wouldn't feel pressured or even threatened. “You should dry your hair” Suho's calm and caring nature made you smile a little. “I don't get sick...” you replied softly and ran a hand through your hair, before deciding to fold both your hands in your lap, to seem as little threatening as possible.

”Why don't you start explaining everything to us.... and we'll ask you whenever we feel like asking something?” Kris suggested, the first time he spoke up and actually addressed you, ever since the happenings in the conference room. Nodding your head you took a deep breath. “I'm a vampire, I was born 1294 in England... Back then I was human, just like you... I lived with my brothers and sisters in a cottage, my father had a high status in society back then and we were quite happy. However we didn't know what a tyrant my father was back then, how he worked my brothers to the bone and hit them whenever he didn't like something. He treated us like pearls, because back then we were. We were his insurance for the high status to prevail, with marrying us into richer and better families...” you could still remember how your oldest sister had cried, when she had been forced to marry the Duke.

”My mother feared for our safety and the men we were supposed to marry. She had been the head of a coven, but we didn't know. Witches were burned at the stake, so obviously no one would say they were one. As I mentioned she was afraid for our lives, so she used a spell in her books to protect us from our father and other people who might harm us. However the spell was meant to give us power and make us stronger, not to turn us into this....” your eyes were focused on your hands, as you recalled how gruesome the first few days of your life had been after you had been turned.

”She used the spell when I begged her to kill me. I barely was thirteen years old and back then it was the norm, to be married as soon as you hit the mark of twelve. People didn't age the same way they do now, we didn't grow old. Most of my siblings died in childbirth. Others died in battle. We were reduced from the original twelve to six.....” each death of your siblings had carved another scar into your heart, burning it, frying it with the hatred for society and the rules put on your head and shoulders. The boys kept quiet, seemingly letting you talk. But you could hear how some heartbeats sped up, others seemed to focus on the story. Your senses were picking up on all of them, specially honed for Baekhyun. But you were supposed to tell your story and that was what you were doing. No more lies.

”I don't wish to talk about the years I spent with that man... but for most of it he was at the castle and not even at my cottage. It gave me enough freedom to see my mother and siblings. Care for my eldest sister, who had been bound to bed due to the birth of children that were taken from her the exact same days. Her husband was even worse than mine, relentless with his efforts to have more and more children, to ensure the families forth living. She barely had time to recover from one birth, to lay in another bed for another birth..... You have to understand that back then, people weren't kind to their women, women were nothing but a means to an end.”

You licked your lips, exhaustion was settling in your bones. Not only from the fight, but from reliving your memories just as well. However you had promised to talk and they were offering you the chance to explain yourself, you had to take it. Somehow your heart, with as many times as you had told yourself you wouldn't hold onto Bakehyun, was tied to him and held onto him. “I turned twenty-one and had two children. Twins, two little boys....” you couldn't help yourself as your eyes glazed over with tears. The memories would never be less painful, would never stop hurting, even after seven hundred years.

”Thomas and Jack were eight years old, when their father thought it was only right and proper to take them hunting. He was so full of himself and his family's wealth that he had not pushed me to have more children. I was sure he had mistresses and a bunch of children, with them. However I had believed he loved them, after all they were his....” you bit your lower lip, pausing for a moment to catch yourself. “I loved them so much and I couldn't protect them... as their mother, I could not protect them...” a lone tear fell from the corner of your eye, ran down your cheek and dropped onto the back of your hand in your lap.

Chanyeol was holding a tissue out for you, making you look at him startled. But he was only showing concern in that moment, back then in the room he had been afraid and quiet. But right now, he seemed to feel sorry for you, holding out the tissue, which you took and wiped the trail of salty water off of your cheek and the back of your hand. You had wished Baekhyun would show any sign of reaction, but he hadn't said anything yet. His eyes simply cast to his lap and his hands folded in his lap, similar to the way you were seated.

”They were shot in the woods.... someone must have mistaken them for a deer or whatever... I only remember how they brought me their bodies, both dead and.... I remembered how I cried and begged my mother to end my life. What did it mean, if my sons weren't with me?” a deep intake of breath, before you continued to explain. “My mother was the head of the coven, which I didn't know. She asked me if I wanted to be free from the society, if I wanted to protect my siblings and myself against the cruel world. Naive and desperate of course I said 'Yes'... how would I have known that it would be a life long curse? She gathered me and my remaining six siblings.... Used our blood and a thousand year old spell to make us into what we are now. We gained strength, speed and healed... but it came with a price, like all magic does. We craved blood, so much so, that we slaughtered half a village in our first night....” you looked up to look at the boys for a moment, catching how intently most of them were listening. Almost all of them looking at you, others were avoiding your gaze, but listening nonetheless.

”My sister killed her husband and his father.... she claimed the house and her children, the first duchess.... My brothers won the battles they fought for, my sisters didn't have to marry anyone but were free to do as they pleased. We felt like the heavens had opened up for us. I was the only one who chose to leave, stay as far away from my husband as possible.... Because I knew I would have killed him, if I had seen him. After all I was still blaming him for my son's deaths...” your fingers played with one another, to occupy you while you sorted your thoughts and the next bunch of memories. “Depression however is something overwhelming. I felt lonely..... sad and abandoned... My siblings were embracing the immortality, the ability to heal and not age. They loved their lives, even if it meant to feed on people. And while they were learning to control it, my mother helped them every step of the way.”

Vivid images of your brothers proud smile, when they came back from battle. Telling stories of how they saved the men they were with, how they had won and brought glory home. Stories of your sisters who had met men and were worshipped, loved by many. How they had learned compulsion and feeding without killing. “I felt so lonely, that I did my first mistake... I turned someone into one of us....” your voice was slightly strained from all the talking. Looking for the water bottle, that usually stood on the coffee table, it was handed to you by Luhan. “I didn't know vampires drank or ate... but then again... you did eat with us and drink....”

His question caught you a little off guard, startling a chuckle out of you. “I am not exactly dead... my heart still beats and my organs work... I am basically human. The craving for blood is caused by the magic and the sustenance, we can't do ourselves. I don't understand the content of magic, but that is all I know....” you explained to him and drank from the bottle, before screwing the cap back on and putting it back on the table. “So you are not dead?” this time it was Tao who was asking, his voice was slightly higher. You knew he was easily scared by bugs and ghosts, so of course a vampire must have been a little too much here. “Well it depends on how you want to see it. I was killed to be turned into a vampire.... from that side I am dead. But my body is alive.... there is only one thing that can kill me on this earth and only one person who has it.” at that you saw how Baekhyun lifted his head, his brows furrowed as he did throw you a quick glance. Before looking to Suho, who was addressing you now.

”You turned someone into a vampire, that is possible?” he asked, eyes slightly widened. You nodded your head and closed your eyes for a second, thinking back to Persephone. “It took me a hundred years, my husband dead. My siblings all over the world and my lone life in the cottage up in the mountains..... A young girl lost in the woods, reminding me so much of myself back then. That I took her in, cared for her and intent to send her away. However sending her away, I thought I was doing her a favor. She got injured on her way through the woods.... Deadly so... I used my blood to heal her, hoping it would work.....” you licked your lips, remembering young sixteen year old Persephone. “She thought I was the devil and ran away from me, the mountains however are dangerous ground and if you don't know our way. Cliffs are usually how you find your end.... how Persephone should have found her end, however with my blood in her veins and dead.... she awoke as a vampire. The first in my sireline....”

”So a sireline, is a line of vampires you made? Are there many?” Chen asked and sat a little more forward, he seemed more interested than scared. Maybe the initiate fear of the vampire fight, had worn off and his natural curiosity was peeking through now. “Not exactly... I can create vampires and they can create vampires, the process is always the same. To be a full vampire you have to consume blood, in a certain amount of time, to transition into the vampire state.... I have no idea how long the amount of time is, as I wasn't created that way and the only vampire I ever created was Persephone....”

That spiked up a question from D.O, which was so silently asked, that if you hadn't been a vampire you wouldn't have picked up on it. “You killed the vampire you created... because of us?”, “It's a little more difficult.... the coven my mother was the head off. They saw us as abominations and somehow they were right. Some of my brothers strayed from the path my mother taught them and... they had to be put down. Persephone followed their call, when she found she could not live with my abstinence and hermit ways you could say....” you felt the need to add how important they had become to you. “I was alone for several hundred more years when Persephone left me... And I swore to never open my hear to anyone, I lived by myself and detached myself from humanity. And then I met.... you and I initial had thought to not get attached as well.... But it was harder from day to day, with how open you welcomed me and how... much of a family you were....” licking your lips you let your teeth worry at your lower lip for a while.

Silence wasn't a thing you disliked, usually you welcomed it over the hustle and bustle of crowded cities like Seoul. But right then and there you hoped someone would say something. “Why did Persephone come now, if she had left you in the first place.” Kai pipped up, who seemed to have wanted to hear the full story. After all to them it was more of a story, than it had been your life. “I don't know honestly....My brother had informed me that Persephone had lost her mind over the years.... craved power and eternal life... But vampires are different from the original source. They can be killed as you saw, me and my siblings can't be killed with those means.... We can only be killed by one weapon... the only weapon there is. Which my mother entrusted into my care, she knew I was the only one to hold onto my humanity. Unlike my siblings, I had always been rather disciplined....”

Lay got up from the sofa and sat down next to you on the floor, his hand touched yours and he tilted his head to the side. You weren't really sure where this was heading but let him. Holding your hand he shifted it from right to left, before declaring that you were warm to the touch. “I don't care that you're a vampire...” Tao jumped up from his seat to protest but Lay just shook his head. “She could have killed us a long time ago and she didn't. She protected us and killed someone she knew far longer than us to protect us. Killing isn't good and drinking blood isn't either... Or at least it doesn't sound very delicious.... but she hasn't changed from the person we met right?”

He was looking at his bandmates looking for confirmation, looking for those to support that he was right. Because you had never lied about who you were, you had never said anything about being a vampire, but then again they had never asked right? You had done all the same things as they had and hadn't laid a hand on any of them, though they could see today you could have easily. If any of them had gotten on your nerves. “How would we know you didn't manipulate us....” Baekhyun's voice cut through the silence and right into your heart, he was much smarter than anyone gave him credit for. Of course the option could have been there, after all you were a vampire, the first to have ever been created. And you had told them, you were going to compel the staff at the entertainment.

You had to put all strength in your mind together, to not feel hurt by his words. That he even could imagine you to compel him, to love you or stay with you. “Do you remember the bracelets I gave to you and the others? How I asked you to keep them on no matter what? Because I was very religious and wanted you guys protected?” their eyes fell to the silver bracelets around their wrists, imbedded in them was a beige-/green stone. “That stone that is embedded in the bracelets, is vervain. It acts as a shield to all compulsion, back then people used to use pure vervain twigs and braid them into bracelets. However vampires know of those twigs and can smell the vervain. The stone is filled to the brim with vervain, undetectable through the glazed cover and impossible for anyone to take off, who's a vampire.” Baekhyun's fingers touched the bracelet and his eyes wandered from his wrist to your eyes.

”As a sire and an original vampire... that is how we're called now.... many people would try and come find out about my kind and me... Especially hunters who work with vampires.... I couldn't risk any of you getting hurt or harmed. A few of your fans are vampires as well... though you wouldn't have noticed of course... the vervain keeps them away from you...” a small smile played on your lips. Because back then and now you had only meant to protect him. How far you were gone in loving him, only realizing it now.

”You said there is only one weapon that can kill you and that you gave it to someone.....” Xiumin had kept quite through the whole talk and was now directing a rather tricky question at you. Telling them about the weapon and the whereabouts could get you killed, but then again it could also be a symbol of trust. After all even if they had the weapon, they wouldn't be fast enough to kill you with it. And you hoped they weren't foolish enough to mingle with hunters or other vampires. That would never end well for any of the sides. “That's true... It's a wooden dagger.... the one who has it...” you were interrupted when Baekhyun said. “Is me...” all eyes were on him now, as he looked at you and didn't care for his member's curious eyes.

”You gave me the only way to kill you? Why?” he seemed paler as he had ever before and you didn't know what it meant, that he showed interest or was talking to you, more than you would have thought he would. “Because I trust you, to not kill me... Even if you hate me now, for the secret I kept, the mess I made and how I dragged you into this.... I didn't think you would kill me and I still don't think you'd kill me...” it was pure honesty in your voice and he could see that from your eyes boring into his. “I think (Y/N) had enough interrogation for now... It's best we leave and think about all of this.” Suho took the lead and Kris supported him as he shooed everyone up and to the corridor to put on their shoes and jackets. “We promise we won't tell anyone about this....” Kris told you as he was zipping up his jacket. Lay and Luhan nodded, while the others simply shrugged their shoulders. “Not like anyone would believe us anyway, right?” Sehun meant to make light of the situation, but it only made everyone else nervously chuckle.

You assumed they'd all leave, Baekhyun as well. You did not expect him to stay back and tell the other's he'd still have question to his girlfriend. That he was even calling you that, made your heart squeeze in pain. Was he going to break up with you? Was he going to ask more questions? You really couldn't tell from the silence, that enveloped the boy who usually never stopped talking.

Once all the boys were gone and you were seated in the living-room on one side of the sofa, while Baekhyun was sitting on the other side. You felt the silence even heavier around you, it was like a blanket that was too warm to be wrapped in. “Why didn't you tell me?” he asked suddenly and made your eyes look directly into his. “Would you have believed me? You still are struggling with believing me even now.” at his shocked face, you waved him off. “I don't read minds, that's just a myth and a stupid movie-/book idea. It's written on your face....” he seemed to relax a little. “(Y/N)-ya..... You spent a lot of years alone, why did you decide to even let me into your life?” you really couldn't tell with Baekhyun where this was heading. “I don't understand...” which was the truth, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I mean I'm not immortal, I'm just me. Human and weak and yet you chose me? And stayed with me, with all the complications and what not... Why would you choose me over another vampire? That makes no sense to me....” he confessed. “I lived a long time and had never been in love, the man that married me had never been someone I considered even loving. I only had loved my family and my sons.... And there you were... loud and annoying and making me laugh” still remembering how he'd seen you outside of the hospital, Tao had been brought to you with a broken foot. And you had been on break, when you had met Baekhyun outside.

He had been on his way in to visit Tao and your mood had not only been down. But you also had craved blood so badly the first time ever since you had left solitude to live amongst humans. He had been quirky and had thought you were sad, making you laugh with really lame jokes. “I fell for you without even noticing myself and at one point, I was trying to convince myself that you'd grow bored and leave eventually... Find someone you'd love and be comfortable with, have a family with... I....” you licked your lips once more, feeling as if they had dried out in seconds. “I didn't think I'd love you...” and it was the first time to actually have said those words.

Baekhyun didn't reply to you, but scooted closer, his hands reaching out to cup your face and make him look at you. His eyes were locked on yours, he was just staring at you for a while. “I found someone I love...” he said with all seriousness. “They all say you love a person with all their imperfections and all their perfections. My girlfriend is a vampire you know” he talked as if you weren't said girlfriend. “She's super strong, maybe did hear me a few times jerking off on her bed. Shit.....” he looked quite embarrassed, which made you chuckle. Because you totally had. “She lived a hundred years and I just barely managed 23..... but I love her you know. Would suck if she up and left the next day....”

”Do... do you mean it?” instead of a reply, he pressed his lips to yours. His hands moving, one hand on your shoulder, the other at the back of your head, like he'd always do. When you parted, he let his forehead rest against yours. “I was confused a lot today, scared as well... and... I have no idea if this is going to work, or if you'll have me as a snack at midnight when I get too much on your nerves. But I love you, that's what I know for sure. And you trusted me enough, to not only protect me and my friends with all you had, but also to give me the only thing that could harm you..... I love you..... And I will say that as often as it takes, to make you believe me....”

You closed your eyes and couldn't help the onslaught of tears, as they streamed out your eyes and down your face. A little shocked and taken aback, he was confused as to what he had said wrong. “W-what's wrong, please don't cry...” he was helpless and you just felt too happy to be able to express yourself. Wrapping your arms around his chest and burying your face at his neck. You were happy, that you might get your happy end finally.

”I'm sorry for how I acted before... Lay-hyung truly handled things better than I did... makes me wonder if he's not a vampire too...” you chuckled against his neck and shook your head. “No, he's 100% human...” Baekhyun's hands ran through your hair, before he asked a question, that made you slap his shoulder playfully. “So is it really as erotic as movies and books make it to be.... When a vampire sucks your blood?” he asked. You rolled your eyes at him, smacked his shoulder two times with your hand, regulating your strength as to have it be light taps against his upper arm and shoulder. “You're a hopeless idiot...”, “Pffftt.... you love me”, “I do...”


End file.
